


To be Scared is Sensible, to be Comfortable is Suicidal

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had known within days of meeting Jensen that friendship alone would never be enough but Jensen had boundaries that would make even Dean envious and Jared being Jared knew that sometimes the best way to chase someone, especially ‘Jen’, was to chase them just enough until they caught up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Scared is Sensible, to be Comfortable is Suicidal

To Be Scared is Sensible, To Be Comfortable is Suicidal…

Fuck, he should have known, had known, right from the fucking get go that eventually it would come to this, but shit if he hadn’t expected to be ready for it... but he wasn’t, not then and certainly not now.

How the fuck... what the fuck? Jensen thought as he turned over, dragging the sheet with him, burying his head in the pillow and refusing to move.

He’d totally fucked everything up, and why? Because he’d fallen so deep into the comfort zone that had surrounded both him and Jared from the instant they had set eyes on each other, that he’d fooled himself into thinking that this was okay. That it wouldn’t weird Jared out, that it wouldn’t weird him out, and yet here he was with a naked Padalecki in his bed wondering how the hell he was ever going to make it right.

“Fuckin’ comfort zones,” Jensen groaned. 

Because that’s what it was, something he had never experienced before, something that he hadn’t really stopped to think about before now, before last night when he’d totally fucked everything up.

When he’d fucked Jared Padalecki, right here, in his bed. When he’d finally decided enough was enough, leaned forward, snatched the Play Station controller from Jared’s hand, and slammed it on the table as he’d stood, pulling Jared with him and all but dragging him along the hallway and up every fucking stair in the house to his bedroom before pushing him down on to his bed.

“Fuck,” Jensen groaned. He really had done all that, that, and more and not once stopped to consider the consequences. But then that’s how they were, that’s how it worked, how they worked. They just seemed to glide in and out of each other’s personal space without thought or reproach because they were Jared and Jensen, and one without the other was something they hadn’t thought to consider, not since the moment Jared had bounded in to his life, all smiles, laughter, and hands that weren’t afraid to touch.

But slaps on the back, and manly hugs, hell even the times Jared had leaned across and stroked Jensen’s thigh, or rested his hand on Jensen’s knee didn’t come anywhere near close to the boundaries Jensen had crossed last night. Because Jensen couldn’t recall a single time when Jared had thrown him on his bed and crawled on top of him in a desperate need for contact. Or a single time when Jared had pulled at Jensen’s clothes, tearing fabric in his urgency to uncover skin. 

Not like Jensen had last night.

And he had, uncovered skin, he’d tasted every inch of it, as he’d stripped Jared bare, dug his fingers hard into muscle, licked at the sweat, which had formed in the small of Jared’s back when Jensen had forced him face down into the pillow. When he’d worked opened mouth kisses down his back, stopping only to drag his teeth across Jared’s shoulder blade and groan as Jared bucked beneath him and whispered his name.

_Jen..._

And fuck if that hadn’t been what had gotten him in to this mess to begin with, that and the motherfuckin’ comfort zones, which seemed to sneak up on him, leaving him blindsided whenever Jared Padalecki came within several feet of him.

There was a time Jensen would have run a mile if another guy had hugged him on their first greeting, run and never looked back, but the instant Jensen had held out his hand and introduced himself to Jared, Jared had used it to pull him forward into an embrace and whispered,

“Jen...” 

And that fuckin’ smile, fuck... man, he’d been lost.

All those times when they’d sat together, on set, in a bar, on the couch at Jared’s place, or his place or any fuckin’ place... all those times when Jared had leaned over to say something, his hand resting on Jensen’s thigh...

When he’d smile and say something, anything, and all Jensen would hear was,

“Hey, Jen...” 

And he’d see that smile, feel the weight of Jared’s hand caressing his thigh, and not once did he think of running; it was Jared and Jared was fun and his friend and just comfortable to be around because he was Jared. And how the fuck did one guy manage to sidestep all Jensen’s boundaries, reshape everything that Jensen considered to be a comfort zone until the only comfort Jensen recognised was Jared Padalecki?

Jensen wasn’t a touchy feely guy, he really wasn’t but a few months of being around Jared and all that had changed because Jared touched, Jared touched everything. When he wasn’t running his hands through his own hair, constantly rearranging the long strands out of the way of his face he was touching something else, someone else and that someone was usually Jensen. 

And Jensen had kind of gotten used to it after a while. The slaps on the back, the nudges, the way Jared would casually sling an arm around his shoulder and pull him in for a hug, the way he’d rest a hand on Jensen’s thigh when they were talking, or bump his shoulder into his as they walked side by side. The way he’d lean in close and whisper,

“Jen...”

The way Jared would scoot over when they were watching a movie until their thighs were touching, and Jensen could smell the fresh scent of soap on Jared’s skin, guess at which shampoo Jared used and get it right. 

And the quiet times, when laughter was spent and conversation eased into that comfortable silence of just the two of them together, when Jared would slide down among the cushions and rest his head on Jensen’s shoulder, his weight becoming heavier as his breathing evened out and deepened until Jensen knew he’d fallen asleep. 

The times Jensen would forget to breathe, shift to accommodate his arousal and try to edge away, careful not to wake Jared and Jared would mumble something in his sleep, edge closer and whisper,

“Jen...”

And Jensen would close his eyes, breathe out and rest his head on the back of the couch, the urge to move warring with the need to stay because Jared was comfortable, they were comfortable. All those times that Jensen would finally allow himself to touch, shifting his knee to accommodate Jared, slide his arm along the back of the couch to shoulder Jared’s weight, stroke his hair and just not move at all save for the occasional smile when Jared would throw one arm across his chest. Yeah, that was a whole different comfort zone altogether but something, which Jensen didn’t seem to mind, he wasn’t freaked out at all that he had some guy asleep, almost in his lap, because it wasn’t just some guy, it was Jared. 

And it was comfortable to just sprawl out together and wait until every last credit had rolled and the screen went black before Jensen would ease out from under Jared, drag the comforter from the back of the couch over Jared’s long limbs and force himself to walk away. 

But not last night. And he’d swear on everything he considered holy that he had intended to, walk away that is. But then Jared had scooted over and Jensen didn’t wait to feel Jared’s weight increase with sleep or listen to see if his breathing evened out because this was his comfort zone, their comfort zone. And it seemed only right that after all this time, all the ways in which they eased into one another’s space that that space should include the bedroom. 

Jensen didn’t even think about, it was just a natural progression, the next step in their friendship, friends who liked to chill out together on the couch to friends who liked to get naked together in bed. It was the same way they did everything, Jared and Jensen, from co stars to friends, from sharing time together between takes in each other’s trailers to nights out on the town to nights at home on the couch. 

They did everything together and Jensen didn’t hesitate to ease that friendship one-step further, well several steps if you count the amount of stairs to his room and not so much eased as dragged if you consider the way he pulled Jared off the couch and tossed him on the bed.

But shit, if it wasn’t all Jared’s fault, fuckin’ with his comfort zones like that... smiling at him the way he did, touching him the way he did, all smiles and laughter, and shit, just being Jared.

Until last night when he wasn’t _just_ Jared, but naked Jared, naked and sprawled face down on Jensen’s bed all sweat-soaked skin and temptation.

Too much of a temptation for Jensen to resist as he’d stroked his fingers along the broad expanse of Jared’s back, watched muscle flex and tighten beneath his touch when he traced a path lower, and feathered along the curve of Jared’s ass. One hand struggling with the button on his own pants as his erection chafed against heavy denim, the other massaging Jared’s ass cheeks, teasing them apart to delve between as Jared bucked beneath him and called out his name in between curses. Each expletive to slip passed Jared’s lips causing Jensen’s cock to twitch, his breath to quicken as he’d shoved his jeans carelessly passed his thighs, circled his hips against Jared’s ass until his skin was slick with pre come. Too much of a temptation for anyone Jensen had reckoned as he’d reached into his back pocket, pulled at the silver foil with his teeth and teased the condom over his erection, not even bothering to remove his jeans, which were bunched around his knees as he thrust forward and fucked Jared straight into the mattress. 

And even then he’d withdrawn only long enough to thrust back into the tightness that sheathed him, thrusting deeper as he’d leaned over Jared, pressed his hands against the mattress either side of Jared’s head, took his weight on his forearms as Jared bucked his hips and shoved back hard against him.

And fuck, if Jared didn’t have the filthiest mouth Jensen had ever heard outside of Texas, cursing and goading Jensen as Jared had pushed back to take his weight on his knees, forcing Jensen deeper as he’d cursed and moaned and urged Jensen on...

_Yeah, Jensen... harder... faster... fuck yeah, like that... shit... fuck... Jen..._

And Jensen was fucked, totally lost to the sound of his name on Jared’s lips, his own breath rasping against skin as he’d grazed his teeth, hard against Jared’s shoulder to prevent himself from screaming only to be rewarded by more curses...

_Holy fuck, Jen... Christ... fuck... Jensen..._

And that’s when Jensen had totally lost it. He’d cursed as his control had slipped, curled his fingers into Jared’s hair to drag his head back, licked a path across Jared’s shoulder, and along his throat to capture Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth. And at the same moment he’d eased one arm around Jared’s waist, slid his hand down the hard slab of Jared’s stomach to curl his fingers around Jared’s cock and hiss,

“Hold on dude...” 

He’d stroked Jared’s cock, his thumb skirting teasingly over the head before thrusting forward, his need to come almost painful as his thrusts became faster, shorter, less controlled. He fisted Jared in time with his thrusts, worked his cock in time with his hips and Jared just continued to moan, curse, and match him thrust for thrust, lifting his hips as he’d turned his head to capture Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen had cursed then, thrust forward, once, twice... swallowed Jared’s curse as he’d tensed beneath him, warm come coating Jensen’s fingers as he’d gritted his teeth, held Jared’s hips to keep him still, his own voice almost unrecognisable as he’d cried out, his shout of release muffled against Jared’s shoulder as he’d pinned him to the mattress beneath him.

And what? He couldn’t have just fallen asleep because Jensen never _just_ did anything, especially sleep. Sleep was something he fought for as he tossed, turned, and hit the pillow and tried to find a position that halfway resembled comfortable. And there was that word again, comfortable, the thing, which Jensen had never really thought about until Jared. And he wasn’t about to let himself believe that the first decent night’s sleep he’d had in a long time had anything to do with the fact that Jared Padalecki just happened to be in his bed, naked in his bed.

“No fuckin’ way, man,” Jensen groaned. He tried to ignore the way his dick hardened at the remembered taste of Jared in his mouth, the feel of Jared beneath him, the way Jared's hips had lifted and pushed back against his, the slick feel of Jared's skin, the sound of his voice... 

And the scent of him, _them_ , all over the sheets, because it seemed neither one of them had bothered to move beyond the comfort of the bed last night. Jensen shifted his gaze slightly, cringed when he saw the used condom still on the bedside cabinet, as if he needed any further proof of just how badly he’d fucked this up. He swallowed and closed his eyes against the image of Jared; naked, wanting, and begging to be fucked. 

“Comfort zones, my fuckin’ ass,” Jensen groaned, as he lifted the sheet and pushed himself in to a half sitting position, wondering what the fuck had happened to his clothes.

“No, I think it was definitely my ass,” Jared mumbled.

Jensen froze, wondering whether it would be safer to run and where to run or if it was even possible to run, considering this was his place and he’d have to come back sooner or later, maybe... possibly. He reached for his jeans, clothes would be good right now, clothes and escape and... 

“Jen?” 

“Ah, fuck,” Jensen whispered. Because there it was, that voice, which told Jensen even without looking that Jared was smiling, wasn’t even the least bit freaked. Unlike him...

“We should move, dude, it’s late...” Jensen began, not once looking in Jared’s direction.

“It’s Friday, and our flight’s not until later, besides, I’m comfortable,” Jared laughed.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah... Jen?” Jared whispered. 

Jensen shifted back on to the mattress, turned to face Jared, watched him stretch his arms out in front of his body, yawn, and arch his back before placing his hands behind his head and offering Jensen a satisfied smile. 

“You comfortable, Jen?” Jared asked his words tinged with concern despite the smile.

Jensen took in Jared’s features, his hair all mussed, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, the way his eyes darkened as Jensen shifted closer. 

“Like a fuckin’ pig in sunshine, Jay.” Jensen grinned. He eased his fingers into Jared’s hair, brushing several strands out of the way of his face, traced one finger along his jaw, past the pulse point in his throat, across his collarbone, down his chest to where Jared’s nipple responded temptingly. He held Jared still with his other hand, his fingers digging hard against Jared’s hip. He dragged his lips across Jared’s skin, following the trail his fingers had taken with pinpoint accuracy until he circled Jared’s nipple with his tongue. 

“Yeah, I’m comfortable,” Jensen moaned. He pushed Jared back against the mattress before lifting his head and claiming Jared’s mouth in a kiss that was slow and unhurried, swallowing Jared’s groan and smiling against his mouth as he whispered, 

“You gonna clean that shit up, Jay?” He glanced over his shoulder to the bedside cabinet and grinned when Jared cursed, laughed when Jared raised his knee, shoved at his shoulder until Jensen was flat on his back, looking up at Jared as he towered over him.

“Clean up your own mess, dude.” Jared grinned.

Jensen laughed, and then groaned as Jared caught his bottom lip between his teeth at the same time as he manoeuvred himself between Jensen’s thighs, his cock brushing against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh...

“Now, what were you saying about comfort zones and your ass?” Jared grinned.


End file.
